Sighs of a love Deuce and Cleo
by Denileprincess
Summary: Deuce watches Cleo arrive,looking more exquisite than ever. when she walks ,everything goes in slow motion. The fabric of her dress stealthy move , accomplices of the charm of its owner. Delighting those who look at her, condemning them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by a song of Rihanna,**

**it´s placed after the fight of the Nile family in Ghouls Stories.**

**This super short stories will be for all who love this couple .**

**Hope you like it , read it and those who want it let me know what you think.**

**- Happiness is your own responsibility, so if you´re not happy do something about it . -**

* * *

**Deuce Gorgon's thoughts.**

_Deuce watches Cleo arrive,looking more exquisite than ever._

_when she walks ,everything goes in slow motion._

_The fabric of her dress stealthy move , accomplices of the charm of its owner._

_Delighting those who look at her, condemning them forever._

And he thinks :

_- Twinkle, Princess , shines my princess... You're shining like a diamond,_

_today you´re not by my side , because your family think I´m inferior ,_

_... because they do not know me yet ._

His eyes shone with melancholy , nobody noticed , nobody could see them. -

_Today I would like to be big , big enough to keep up with you and that no one can ever separate us._

_he put his hands on his face -_

_being So great that you had no doubts about me, about us ..._

_I have fear ... I´m afraid of losing u,_

_that this separation between us become permanent ,_

_I want you to be the star that illuminates my life ,_

_I do not want you to be in my life just a shooting star._

_I want to touch you,_

_when I did the first time I felt from the first moment_

_that we were one, and that one day we will join_

_and shine together like diamonds in the sky._

She turned and looked at him , their eyes met ...

she quickly looked away .

_I see life, I see the paradise in your eyes ..._

_Today I'm not with you, but you will come back soon I hope,_

_so today ... shine;_

_one day you and I will be like diamonds in the sky_

_always together..._

_although this day is not so._


	2. Chapter 2

- You think we can be still together? -

- at least for me...there is not other way to live . -

- For me either, ... thought someday you will love like this?

- No . And you ? - .

- neither do I . What I feel for you is so great ... I had never cried for anyone ... for you ... I've done it several times , evenings and nights ... not in the morning , every morning when I´m opening my eyes my first thought is of you ... and I always smile -

- Not all the pain goes in tears Cleo . The pain also masquerades as anger, rage , despair ... -

Cleo looked at him .- I love you Deucey .

-Cleo I love you too . I just want to be worthy of you , I want to show you ... -

-Shhh ... you're king ... in my mind, in my heart, in my dreams, in my thoughts ..

- If she could see through my glasses , if she saw in my eyes the extent of my love ..- He though . and then he said- 'Sometimes I would like to have on hand a knife -

- For what? -

- Open the skin on my chest and would show you my heart ... I know that after you see it ...u will never leave me . -

-'That has never crossed my mind. -

* * *

Hi there! Thanks for the review! I`m so sorry but I was on a vacation trip.

I love you, Happy New Year.!


	3. Chapter 3

SHE WAS IN HER BEDROOM, looking at the moon, FEELING THE BREEZE CHERISH HER FACE. THINKING ABOUT HIM.

(From Cleo To Deuce in a text message:)

I just heard this song from Jlo to Ben, and I though that`s the way you make me feel, I love you Deucey:

I just can't control myself,  
I can't be with no one else,  
seems i'm addicted to the way you like to touch me  
I don't think they understand,  
why I love at your command,  
from the words you speak,  
so deep about it's need I have to have you,

I love you, you're perfect,  
a manifestation of my dreams,  
you make my body feel,  
about a million different things

I think God made you for me,  
a mix of passionate fidelities,  
baby your so complete,  
I write this song to let you know,  
that you will always be  
my lust, my love, my man,my child, my friend, and my king,

Deuce read the text and smiled.  
I LOVE U cLEO YOUR MY PERSONAL SUN, DIAMOND AND DREAM. YOU ARE THE WORLD TO ME BEAUTIFUL.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLoveR THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOR READING ME I LOVE U! SEND U KISSES AND HUGS!


End file.
